naruto camping
by kaceycorn
Summary: Naruto,Sasuke,kiba,Hinata,Sakura,Temari,Shikamaru,Matsuri,Neji,Tenten,Ino, and Gaara all go on a camping trip with Anko and Iruka supervising... what CAN'T go wrong! love, sex, and some crack pairings, along with a pregnant naruto girl, mai oh mai :O
1. how it went wrong

12 ninja rode in the back of a trailer. With a purpled hair joining driving (uh-oh), and a tan brunet teacher with a long scar across his nose criticizing her. The 12 ninja's sat at a table talking.

Tenten- I am so excited for this trip!!!

Ino-same here!

Naruto- yea! We're going camping! BELIEVE IT!!!!

Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji- HN.

Shikamaru- camping is such a drag…

Sakura- I wish Anko and Iruka would stop fighting…

Temari- …and that's how babies are made Kiba… any questions?

Kiba- I have learned so much… hey Ino—

Temari- KIBA!!

Kiba- what?! I was going to ask if she had a piece of gum!

Sakura- *slaps forehead*

Hinata- um… are we almost there?

Anko- don't worry maggots, just a little longer—IRUKA I KNOW WHAT THE SPEED LIMIT IS, JUST STOP PESTERIZING ME!!!!!!!!!!

Iruka-I didn't do anything! WTF is your problem?!

Anko-Just shut up and let me drive the damn trailer!

Gaara-If I have to listen to this anymore I'm gona kill some one.

Naruto-Hey come on! This is supposed to be fun!  


Sasuke- Naruto just shut up.

Ino- Sasuke will you be in my tent?

Anko-NO BOYS AND GIRLS IN THE SAME TENTS!!!!!

Matsuri-Are we there yet?

Anko-NO!

Matsuri- ok! Ok! Geez… you kneed to calm dow—

Anko- OK! We're here!

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hinata let out a small giggle.

Kiba- YES!

Naruto- BELIEVE IT!

Sakura- Naruto! Sit down and stop saying 'believe it!'

Naruto- yes Sakura…

Iruka- it's about time…

Anko- Hey! Watch it scary.

Iruka rolled his eyes. Gaara twitched in anger. Tenten just sat there looking bored.

Neji- HN.

They got up and started setting up the tents. There were four tents. One for the girls, one for the boys, and one for each of the adults. The girls started. Before the girls had even done anything, the boys yelled: DONE! The girls glared at them. The girls were almost done putting up the tent, when Ino screamed.

Ino- Sasuke! Can you help us put up the tent?! Please!!

Tenten-we're doing fine Ino…

Temari- Ino… just shut up.

Ino grunted and got back to work. Soon the tents were built and the girls started to drag their bags into their tent, while the guys looked for firewood and started the fire. There were bathrooms and a kitchen to keep all of the food. They were going to be there for about two weeks, so they needed showers… especially Kiba.

Temari-Kiba you stink! UGH! (Temari gages after smelling him, when he comes over)

Kiba- I'll take one later. Looking away.

Sakura pinching her nose in disgust. 

Sakura-No you need to take one RIGHT NOW!!!

Kiba- Dude! What the crap! I took one 3 days ago! Do I half to?!

All the girls gag at this and start spazing! 

Temari-INO WILL TAKE A SHOWER WITH YOU!!! 

Kiba has a huge nose bleed! 

Ino hits Temari over the head with a stick. 

Ino-IF I TAKE A SHOWER WITH _**ANYONE,**_ IT WILL BE WITH SASUKE!!!!

(Luckily for her Sasuke is out getting firewood. Sorry fangirls.)

Finely after much persuasion (and Naruto's sexy jutsu) Kiba finely takes a shower.

Everyone was sitting around the campfire, talking and laughing, except for two people. Gaara being the anti social hottie he is (A/N: I WILL EXPRESE MY FEELINGS FOR HIM FAN BITCHES!) was walking around the camp ground thinking.

And Hinata, who was feeling rather shy as usual, was sitting on a rock next to the river that ran next to the campground, looking at the moon.

She thought she was alone when she heard something behind her.

Hinata-W-who's there!

Gaara-It's just me. 

Hinata-Oh…..ok…..

Gaara-why are you out here alone?

Hinata- O-oh…I-I am j-just looking at the m-moon…

Gaara- seems nice over here… mind if I join… you are going to have to say 'yes' or else I will kill you.

Hinata got scared. Gaara didn't really know how to talk to girls, being that emo social reject that he was (A/N: HAHA! TAKE THAT FANGIRL BITCHES!!!!) He never talked to any girl but his sister and Matsuri. He has never really had 'feelings' for a girl except his sister, which he just didn't want to get hurt, but none that he 'loved' or 'liked'… yet.

Hinata- o-o-o-oh… um… I w-was g-going t-to say y-yes even i-if you didn't t-t-threaten m-me… so… umm… s-sure.

Gaara blushed a little. He thought she was (dare I say it)… cute. Hinata let out a small giggle when he blushed. She blushed as well. Gaara looked at her with an evil stare.

Gaara- what?

Hinata- you're blushing!

Hinata faced him and smiled sweetly. He could tell she was blushing as well… but him? He had never blushed. He looked into the river where the moonlight casted his reflection in the soothing water. His eyes opened wide. It was true. His cheeks were a small shade of pink. When he saw that he was blushing, he got embarrassed and blushed even more! Hinata giggled again. He splashed water onto his face. When he did that Hinata noticed something.

Hinata- Y-your n-not wearing y-your sand coffin. The s-sand… it didn't b-block the w-w-water.

Gaara looked up, his face was wet, along with his hair. Hinata blushed. He looked sexy with his hair wet and in his face (A/N: YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD THAT WAS FOR ME TO WRITE THAT!).

Gaara- well… of cores not…I can be normal just like all of the ninjas. Just like you, see?

He splashed water onto her. She giggle as she held up her hands to try to block some from getting on her face. Gaara blushed; she really was cute to him.

Hinata- H-hey!

Gaara- see? You can get wet as well.

Hinata- t-that's not fair!

She pouted, and then she smiled and splashed some moor water onto Gaara. Gaara and Hinata ended up having a water fight. They laughed and giggled. But little did they know… someone was watching.

Matsuri saw that Gaara had gone missing from the rest of everyone else, so she decided to look for him. She really liked Gaara. To her, he was her love. She loved him, and would care for and comfort him. She was looking for him, when she thought she heard his voice. She came to some bushes, where she saw Gaara splashing water onto Hinata. She stared; she had never seen Gaara like this… like he was… happy.

She stared as the water fight continued. They splashed each other and played around for several minuets, until suddenly, Hinata, being the klutz she is, slipped in some of the mud they had created and fell onto Gaara, and they splashed into the lake!!! They came up from under the water. Their faces were just centimeters apart. Hinata started to apologize.

Hinata- SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SOR—

Hinata was cut off by something… by… Gaara. Gaara pressed his lips against hers. They blushed. Hinata closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Gaara did the same. They kissed for a few seconds and then released, staring into each other's eyes.

Hinata- ' he really is gentle and sweet… he was just lost before. He truly can understand me. He is sexy too, and he can protect me. I think I'm in love!'

Gaara- 'she is so gentle and fragile. She is sweet and cute. She can love me for me, I don't have to act like a scary emo kid around her, and I can just be my self. She is cute and her eyes are beautiful… I think I… love her.'

Gaara and Hinata stared into each other's eyes for a while.

Matsuri was heart broken. Tears ran down her face one by one as she watched this. She was speechless. She was going to confess her love to Gaara on this trip, but now…

Matsuri turned around and ran back, her hands covering her face. Her heart throbbed from the heartbreak, her cheeks burned from the tears.

Matsuri ran as fast as she could, as Gaara and Hinata remained oblivious to her spying,

and continued kissing in the lake, under the moon light.

---Before that incident back at the campfire----

Temari-See Kiba! Now That wasn't so bad! (Patting his now washed hair) 

Kiba snorts rather pissed off.

Sakura-Aw come on! Your dog didn't seem to mind. 

She said petting Akamru, who was in Kibas lap. 

Kiba twitched, in anger.

Shikamaru- whatever. Why do you girls always worry about nothing!

Ino-It's not nothing! It's just really disgusting how you boys take like one shower a week!

Shikamaru- troublesome.

Naruto-When do we get dinner? I'm starving! 

Kiba-Yah when DO we get dinner?!

Matsuri-We're having Chicken and rice!

She shouted as Anko just kicked her out of the kitchen, literally. She hated cooking for more than one person.

Anko-ALL RIGHT YOU MAGGETS! LISTE UP! THEN ONLY PEOPLE ALLOWED IN THE KITCHEN WHILE I'M MAKING DINNER IS IRUKA AND I!

All-y-yes ma'am

Tenten- 'ooo-lala!'

Anko-GOOD! 

Sasuke-What crawled up her butt and died? 

Neji- Iruka did. 

Tenten-Well they better hurry up. It's already dark.

Matsuri-'Where is Gaara? He should be here right now! Well I better go find him, and tell him dinners gonna be ready soon.'

Matsuri-I'm gonna go for a walk.

No one heard her as she left the camp sight.

She walked around and eventually heard some talking. Curious she crept over to the sound and saw Gaara, and _HINATA?!_ She watched as they had there water fight and Gaara actually smiling! She felt her heart breaking as she watched Hinata of all people laugh with him! She felt tears roll down her face as she watched. She watched as Hinata slipped and fall on Gaara. (YES! That little freak gonna get it! Gaara gets pissed off very easily!) 

But no HE KISSED HER! That was too much for her to bare! She crept away silently, and then when she was a safely out of earshot of both camp and Gaara and Hinata, She started to cry.

Matsuri-Why? Why?! What dose that little brat have that I don't?! Why?!

She stayed there and cried until she couldn't cry any more. 

She quickly cleaned herself up and hurried back just in time for dinner. 

At dinner Hinata came back just after Matsuri. Gaara came back a few minutes after Hinata, so it wouldn't seem suspicions. 

Matsuri just picked at her food. 

Kiba- you're not eating your food. 

Matsuri- Huh, oh I ate too much at lunch. I have a bit of a stomach ache.

Naruto- I'll eat it!!! 

Matsuri-fine.

Kiba gave Matsuri a concerned look. Matsuri noticed and got a little annoyed; she blushed because a guy was giving her a look that meant he cared about her… but she only wanted that look from Gaara! Just then, Matsuri had an idea…

Matsuri- what?

Kiba- could it be something you saw? That's why I'm not eating a lot…

---Kiba flash back---

They were trying to convenes Kiba to shower, when all of a sudden, Temari yelled:

Temari- INO WILL SHOWER WITH YOU!!!

Kiba thought for a moment; he imagined Ino and him in the shower. Ino's blond hair flowed down her back. She didn't have any clothes on sense it was a shower, and neither did Kiba. He imagined Ino's hand lightly touching his shoulder, her body pressed against his. She said to Kiba quietly:

Ino- be genital with me Kiba: pl-ea-se?

Her lips leaning in closer and closer to Kiba's and then—

Ino- IF I TAKE A SHOWER WITH ANYONE, IT'S GOING TO BE SASUKE!!!

Kiba whipped his nose from the blood that had squirted out because of that image.

Naruto- then Tenten will!!!

Tenten shot Naruto a death glare. Kiba had a bigger nosebleed when he imagined the same thing except with Tenten, because Tenten was moor… uh… 'developed'.

Neji twitched in anger. Tenten really liked Neji, and Neji really liked Tenten; but they had always been afraid to tell each other, that they had only gone to the point as friends.

Temari and the rest of the girls pulled Tenten aside.

Temari- come on Ten! Please do it!?

Tenten- no way! There's no ways I'm taking a shower with Kiba!!!

Ino- aw! Please! It's the only way to get him to shower!

Tenten- so? What if—

Sakura- Please Tenten! We won't think badly of you!

Temari- yea Tenten! You'll be like our hero!

Tenten- But—

All the girls- PLEASE TENTEN!!!

Tenten- …fine…

Ino- and don't worry… just imagine him as Neji!

Tenten blushed massively!

Kiba walked up to the girls, he didn't here their conversation.

Kiba- ok fine… but only with Tenten… and just so I am not alone, I'm taking another guy with me.

All the girls except Tenten nodded in agreement.

Tenten- WAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?! SOMEONE ELSE?!?!?!?!?!

Kiba- well yea…just so he makes sure I don't pull any stunts.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

Kiba- Neji is the one coming with me.

Tenten's eyes shot open. She blushed even moor. She was speechless. A shower… with Neji… OMS (oh my Sasuke)

They made sure that Anko and Iruka weren't looking and the three of them quickly scurried in to the bath house with there bath stuff and headed to the huge handicapped shower (since those are so big). Kiba stripped down in 2.5 seconds.

Kiba-I'm ready when you are Tenten. 

He said grinning. 

Tenten wanted to get this over with as fast as she quickly as possible. But then again…She wanted this to last forever with Neji. She felt a little guilty about this thought but oh well.

Neji was a little nervous too. He had always thought Tenten was hot, she was a little older that the other girls, she was more developed that the others. 

Kiba started the water and was getting in, Neji was now only in his underwear, as for Tenten, she was in her black thong and matching bra. She was having some trouble unhooking her bra because her hands were shacking so badly, from nervousness.

Tenten-Could one of you get my bra hook, I can't reach it.

She said as casually as she could. 

Kiba-Sure.

And he jumped up and unhooked her bra and let it fall, and her perky breasts were completely exposed. 

Neji and Kiba both had nosebleeds at the sight. Tenten blushed a little but enjoyed the attention she was getting.

She finally undid her buns in her hair, and let her mid-back length brown hair fall down.

Kiba who was still in the shower, just gaped at her. Neji who was out of the shower needed to get in, so he wouldn't get blood everywhere. 

Tenten grabbed her purple loofa, and suds it up and started washing Kibas shoulders and back. 

Kiba groaned as he felt her chest on his back. 

He felt turned on! The same thought that he had earlier and before he knew what he was doing he grabbed Tentens wrist sliding her around in front of him and he looked up her lustfully.

Tenten-Kiba, what are you doing? 

He pushed her up against the wall in the shower.

Neji-Kiba! Stop! 

Neji shouted and shoved him away from her. 

Kiba-Whoa. Sorry bout that.

Kiba said grinning but not meaning it, and he started rubbing her shoulders seductively.

Neji was feeling uncomfortable about Kiba. He saw the glint in his eyes. Neji wanted so bad to be with Tenten, but right now he was just trying to keep Kiba that bastered from raping her. 

Kiba started feeling her breasts and up and down her body and she moaned in pleasure.

He felt her body and kissed her neck, Tenten guiltily loved it. 

She finally got down on her knees and licked his manhood till he was completely worn out and could barely stand. He was clean and completely worn out.

Kiba-Tenten that was fucking awesome. Save some for me again. 

He said with an evil grin.

----End of Kiba flashback----

Matsuri slumped into her chair. Kiba laughed.

Kiba- I'll take that as a yes!

Matsuri glared. She then looked over at Gaara who was sitting next to Hinata… they were playing footsy. She looked down, heartbroken. She then saw the group of girls that were sitting together, Sakura, Ino, and Temari. Hinata and Gaara were sitting with them. She then looked over at the guys table. Naruto was yelling something, Sasuke was yelling for him to shut up, and Shikamaru was staring at the sky. Neji and Tenten still hadn't come back from the shower yet.

Matsuri- hey Kiba?

Kiba- yea?

Matsuri- do you know where Tenten and Neji are?

Kiba- hm… come to think of it, I haven't seen them sense my shower… nope.

Matsuri- maybe we should look for them…

Kiba- ok sure, let's go!

Kiba and Matsuri got up from their table and started walking.

Anko- HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!

Matsuri- we were going to look for Tenten and Neji.

Anko- WHAT?! THEIR NOT HERE?!?!?!

Kiba shook his head. Anko did a face palm.

Anko- crap…

Iruka- go ahead.

Matsuri- thank you Iruka.

And with that, Matsuri and Kiba went off to look for them. They weren't to far, when Kiba broke the silences.

Kiba- so what did you see that made you moapy?

Matsuri- what 'd you see?

Kiba- tell me first.

Matsuri- only if you promise to tell me second.

Kiba- deal.

Matsuri- ok… we… I sorta saw Gaara—

Kiba- oh gawd is his dick really that small?

Matsuri-… I wasn't done yet…

Kiba- oh… well then… continue on then.

Matsuri- I saw Gaara and Hinata kissing… Kiba?

Kiba was in shock.

Kiba- (thinking) no way… Hinata… the sweet little girl and… Gaara? The murdering freak?!(thinking)

Matsuri- Kiba… Hello?

Kiba- huh? Oh… sorry I must have spaced out… so… Gaara and Hinata huh?

Matsuri- yea…

Kiba- I am guessing you like Gaara?

Matsuri- yea…

Kiba- hn… well, I think you're hot and nice!

Matsuri blushed. Kiba lifted her chin up with his index finger.

Matsuri- Kiba…

Kiba leaned in and kissed Matsuri. Matsuri's plan was working. She and Kiba shared a passionate kiss. Kiba pushed Matsuri onto the dirt and continued the kiss. He started to lift her shirt up.

Matsuri- Kiba-kun… not here…

Kiba- but why not?

Matsuri- because we are on the dirt, and Anko could catch us!!

Kiba- oh… right… I must have gotten carried away…

Kiba got off of Matsuri and helped her up.

Matsuri- hn, I like you… your outgoing.

Kiba- tch… thanks and you're… hot.

Matsuri blushed.

Matsuri- (thinking) yes he is falling for it!(thinking)

Matsuri- oh Kiba!

Kiba- hn, Matsuri…

They kissed again, but then, when they broke apart they heard moaning. They went over to the bath house and fallowed the noise. They peeked into the handy-capt shower and saw Neji going in and out of Tenten; Tenten was moaning in pleasure.

Kiba and Matsuri's eyes widened.

Kiba- (thinking)…Neji… why did you do that? I like Tenten… she is hotter than any of the other girls here, and she is demanding, responsible and nice. (thinking)

Matsuri- (thinking) THE HOROR! OH THE PAIN!!!!! TURN IT OFF!!!(thinking)

_Who knew?_ They both thought. They decided to leave and never tell this dirty little secret to any one.


	2. how it went down hill

They looked at each other wide eyed, and ran too the bushes far off. As soon as they were a safe distance, they looked at each other realizing what they just saw. For some reason they burst out in peals of laughter.

It was just so awkward that it was hilarious. 

After a few minuets of laughing there sides hurt to even breath they started to head back to the camp. 

Kiba- So you like Gaara huh.

Matsuri- yah…

Kiba- Why? What is it about him that you like?

Matsuri looked down,

Matsuri- I don't know. He's just so danger, and secretive it's, it's hot, I guess.

Kiba- But he treats you like shit. Or at least a sister. 

Matsuri-I know but-

Kiba cut her off, with yet another kiss, and this time she let him kiss him. She didn't even care that he started to take her shirt off.

But she stopped him yet again.

Matsuri-Kiba can we wait until later, I don't feel up to it. Sorry. I really like you… But I'm tired.

She pulled away from him and she saw the look of anticipation in his eyes.

Her plan was working better than she hoped. Guys always wanted what they couldn't have.

So they walked back to the camp, and Neji and Tenten had returned , sitting next to each other blushing slightly. The rest of the day was uneventful.

----Girls tent--------

Everyone went to there tents. The girls stayed up late gossiping, and talking.

Ino-Oh! Tenten! How did it go with Kiba and Neji?

At that comment everyone's attention turned to Tenten, who had turned bright red.

Temari- Well?

Tenten- Um.. Uh.. I.

She was at a loss of words.

-----Tenten flashback-----

Kiba-Tenten that was fucking awesome. Save some for me again. 

He said with an evil grin

Tenten was relived that that was over, was about to turn the water off, when she felt two strong arms lift her up from behind. 

Tenten-Huh?! Wha-?!

She was turned around and pushed gently against the wall of the shower by two strong hands on her shoulders.

Neji was looking at Tenten up and down her wet lean body and her large breasts lustfully.

Tenten suddenly became shy almost forgetting Neji was there, being so busy with Kiba and all.

Neji's body was so muscular but so lean! His abs glisten as the shower water fell on his shoulders and dripped down his bare chest.

It was almost too much for Tenten. 

Neji-You didn't think I would actually watch all of that and let you go, now did you?

He said coolie 

Tenten-I was hoping you would say that.

She said with a sly smile, and with that Neji pulled her into a passionate kiss that sent fire through her soul. 

She then felt him pick her up again, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and started grinding against him, and then she was gently placed down on the floor with Neji on top of her. He was about to put himself inside of her, when he looked up at her.

Tenten- Please be careful, it's my first time!

Neji- I promiss, I'll be gentle.

Within a minuet, they were both moaning in pleasure. 

They wanted to be together forever, and this was one way to prove it. 

----End of Tenten flashback----

Sakura- Did you have 'fun' with Kiba?

She said teasingly .

Matsuri- He looked pretty happy when he came out.

Tenten- Fine! I blew him! You happy?!

Everyone looked at her as she looked down.

Temari- You did?! Wow! I'm impressed. 

Ino-Tell us EVERYTHING! And don't even leave out a single detail!

So Tenten did but stopped abruptly after she got past the Kiba part. The other girls knew she was hiding something because that didn't explain why she was gone so long after that.

Sakura-What happened AFTER that?! 

The others pushed on.

Matsuri knew why she was so late. But she wasn't gonna be mean, and spoil it for the others.

Tenten-Well I sorta had fun with Neji….

WHAAAAA?!!!! They all screamed.

Ino- So u lost your virginity?! How was it?!

Tenten- I really don't know how to explain it other than, WOW.

She started to go into details when Hinata cut her off.

Hinata-Please stop!! This IS m-my cousin your t-t-talking about here.

Sakura-Ok fine. Hey! Hinata where were YOU tonight?

Matsuri tensed up and looked away

Hinata-I….I….I….

She blushed a bright red,

Matsuri was turning red from anger and hurt. 

Matsuri-Yah! Where were you Hinata?!

She spat at Hinata, who didn't expect that, and was shocked.

Matsuri-Well?!

Sakura-Matsuri! What's your problem?!

Matsuri- What's ur problem?!

Ino-Dude!

Matsuri- I'm going for a walk!

And with that she put on her robe and walked stormed out of the tent.

The other girls sat there confused. 

She walked to the near by tree and leaned again it with her arms crossed across her chest. And she felt a single tear roll down her face.

Tenten- Matsuri, what's wrong? 

Matsuri-Everything.

Tenten-what happened?

Matsuri told her everything. About fallowing Gaara, and spying on him, and Hinata. And even about Kiba!

-----Meanwhile back in the tent-----

Temari- Well what happened tonight?

Hinata- I uh, went an-and uh sat at t-the r-r-river and, um, Gaara came and, and..

Ino-OUT WITH IT!

Hinata-We talked! 

She prayed no one could tell she was lying. Well it was partially the truth, they did talk.

Temari- Whaa? You and my brother had an actual conversation?! 

Hinata nodded

Temari-and he didn't threaten to kill you?!

Hinata-H-he d-d-did at first, b-b-but we j-just started t-t-talking.

Ino- Are you sure nothing else happened?

Hinata- Um, uh. He sorta kissed me….

EEEEEEHHH! All of them squealed at that fact.

------Boys tent------

Kiba- and then, she gave me a blow job!!

Neji twitched in anger… and disterbance… but mostly anger.

Naruto- alright! Score one for Kiba!

Naruto and Kiba high-fived.

Shikamaru- hn… nice.

Sasuke- that's awesome.

Gaara- …eh… (he only cared about Hinata XD.)

Kiba was pleased with himself. But that wasn't what he was trying to do. He was trying to get Neji to tell about him and Tenten. He could tell it was working.

Kiba- her boobs are so soft and she was really good! Almost like she had done it BEFORE with SOMEONE!

Kiba looked at Neji. He was growling.

Naruto- dude Neji… what's your deal?

Sasuke- looks like someons jelous.

Gaara- is there something your not telling us?

Neji- yea! WHY WOULD I BE JELLOUS?!?! I FUCKING FUCKED HER!!!!

The guys faces were in shock. Tenten and Matsuri were standing out side so they heard that. Their faces turned bright red. Then they burst out in laughter from Neji's reaction. Kiba gave a houndish grin, he completed his goal in life… to make Neji show his true emotions.

The guys heard laughter from outside the tent, and went to see what it was. They saw Tenten and Matsuri rolling on the floor. They all had a sweet drop. They guys didn't think it was that funny.

Neji started to blush. He thought that Tenten wouldn't take him that seriously if he was less aloof. He was a bit insulted at the same time. He thought that sex was a big deal; and he had just told his friends that he fucked his best friend and his life long crush. Obviously it wasn't that big to Tenten.

He was a bit upset because he felt that she just toyed with his emotions. He got back into the tent and just sat there and thought. Angrily. Tenten noticed that he left. Did she hurt his feelings? She held her side because it hurt. She was guessing because she was laughing to hard. Tommaro she was supposed to start her period. She was upset because that meant that Neji and her couldn't do it again for another five days! Or else it would get all bloody and grodey.

She went over to the guys, Matsuri was curious so she fallowed as well. She asked the guys to step aside so she could get inside the tent. They moved out of the way. She stepped in and saw Neji deep in thought.

Tenten- N-Neji?

Neji looked up and grunted. What did she want? Tenten looked disappointed. She sat down next to him and stared at him. Soon enough, he got annoyed.

Neji- what?

Tenten- I am waiting for you to kiss me.

Neji rolled his eyes.

Tenten- what's wrong?

Neji- what do you care?

Tenten- because…

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled a little.

Tenten- you are my boyfriend. *wink*

Neji- 'maybe she does care.'

Tenten- so please tell me; I wana make it right.

Neji- nothing any moor.

He brushed his lips against hers. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened. They kissed for two minutes. Matsuri just sat there… miffed. Why couldn't that be her and Gaara? She sulked. When they released, Neji whispered:

Neji- just tell me when your ready to do it again, ok?

Tenten giggled. At leased he was eager.

Tenten- we can't for a few days.

Neji- aw! but why not?

Tenten- there is a thing called my period.

Neji cringed. He hated talking about the reproduction system. He looked away and blushed. Tenten giggled, then kissed him.

Tenten- don't worry; its only for five days.

Neji smiled and took her hand, pulling her into a deep and passionet kiss. When they released they smiled even moor and Neji whispered in Tenten's ear:

Neji- good night my little butterfly-chan.

Tenten blushed, then said in his ear:

Tenten- good night, my sameri-kun.

Neji smirked and kissed her on the cheek. Before Tenten could respond; Matsuri grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the tent.

Matsuri- this was great and all, but we really must be going.

Tenten- WAAA! MATSURI! WHY'D YA DO THAT?!?!

Matsuri was in tears when she faced Tenten.

Matsuri- do you know how hard it is for me?!

Tenten- huh?

Matsuri- to watch your perfect relationship and remember that my love is in the hands of one of my best friends?! Do you know how hard that is?!

Tenten- Matsuri… I had no idea… I… I… feel horable—

Matsuri- JUST SAVE IT TENTEN!!! We all know that you don't mean that! You don't really know yourself. You don't see yourself as other people see you. Look at yourself; and I mean really look at your self. I'll tell you what u see when I look at you… a slut.

Tenten- Matsuri your being—

Matsuri- your just a big slut! Giving boys blow jobs; fucking your best guy friend! You don't know how I feel!!!

Tenten- I do too!!—

Matsuri- no… you don't…

The wind blew through Matsuri's hair, causing is to strain across her face. She turned her back to Tenten.

Matsuri- you don't know, nor do you care. You just run off with your perfect boyfriend that loved you. You just have it easy because of all your 'curved' and 'developments'. Well guess what? I DON'T!!! I am just another one of those girls who doesn't have anything to share with the world. Nothing special. And you know it.

And with that Matsuri ran into the ten, leaving a hurt and confused Tenten. Tenten stood there, seeping it all in. She watched as Matsuri ran into the tent. The girls greeted her and asked her why she was crying. She said it was nothing and sat down. Tenten walked over to the Tent and climbed inside. She ignored all the girls as they greeted her and asked her what was wrong. All she could focus on was Matsuri's words. She stood there staring at the tent for a well five minutes. She then realized that she should stop standing there like a confused idiot, and move. She looked at the girls tent, remembering Matsuri's words. Then she looked over at the boys tent, remembering Neji's soft lips.

_Matsuri- your just a big slut! Giving boys blow jobs; fucking your best guy friend!_

Tenten's eyes were starting to tear.

_Matsuri- You don't see yourself as other people see you. _

Tenten shed a tear.

_Matsuri- Look at yourself; and I mean really look at your self._

Tenten shut her eyes, causing her other eye let out another tear.

_Matsuri- You don't really know yourself._

Tenten looked up. And ran. She ran and ran.

_Matsuri- I'll tell you what u see when I look at you… a slut. _

Tenten ran and ran until she tripped over a stump. She sat there on the cold ground and cried.

_Matsuri- your just a big slut!!!_

Tenten looked up where she was sitting and found her self by a river. It was the same river where Hinata and Gaara shared their first kiss. But Tenten didn't know that. She crawled over to the river and looked at her reflection. She saw a girl with pretty borwn eyes, and two brown buns on each side of her head. She was wearing a green tank top with jeans. There were two strands of hair hanging from each side if her face, covering her ears. She looked at her face. Her nose and cheeks were red from all of the crying. She thought she looked cute.

_Matsuri- Look at yourself; and I mean really look at your self._

Tenten looked at her self; deeper. Her eyes opened at what she saw.

She saw herself doing all the things Matsuri said she did. She saw her giving Kiba a blow, letting Neji fuck her, laughing about Neji yelling that they had sex, and then kissing him in front of one of her best friends. She saw it. She saw it all. She was a slut. She splashed the water. She didn't want to see any more. She curled up in a ball and cried. What has she become? She cried and cried, then she heard something coming. She didn't care if something ate her. she just wanted to die. Then she heard someone very familiar… and annoying.

Naruto- GOTTA PEE! GOTTA PEE! GOTTA PEE! GOTTA PEE! GOTTA—oh hey Tenten!

Tenten just looked down. She didn't want to deal with Naruto now.

Naruto- what's wrong with you? Didn't I just see you and Neji having a love fest back there?

Tenten- I ran away from everyone for a reason.

Naruto- yea well… Neji was wondering why when we eavesdropped he couldn't hear your giggle. I said I had to go to the bathroom because I… uh—wanted to look for you. Why did you wana run away?

Tenten was shocked. Naruto actually cared for her; as a friend. She looked back down, tears filled her eyes.

Tenten- because I didn't want anyone to see me. The me that I have become.

Naruto- huh?

Tenten- everyone sees me as a slut. I didn't want to be seen as that. I don't like what I've become. A slut. A big whorey slut.

Naruto- aw, I don't think of you like that! You're my pal! You'll always be Tenten to me!

Tenten- thanks Naruto… that means a lot.

Naruto looked down.

Naruto- the question is… who are you running away from? Matsuri? I kinda listened in on your fight….

Tenten- no… myself.

She tried hard to stop. But Naruto understood. He held Tenten close to his chest and hugged her.

Naruto- no, Tenten is still Tenten no mater what happens.

Tenten cried and cried into Naruto's black shirt. He wasn't wearing a jumpsuit because he was in his pajamas, which were just grey sweat pants and a black, baggy, shirt. He stoked her back, until the bushes started to stir.

Tenten- what was that?

Naruto- I am sure it was nothing, just a squirl or something. Hey, its been twenty minutes, I think you should head back now and get some rest Tenten…

Tenten- but what about you?

Naruto- I still gota pee ^^*

Tenten- oh -_-* ok then; I'll head back.

Naruto- ok, good night. See you in the morning.

Tenten smiled softly. And stood up. She walked away silently. When Naruto knew that she was out of hearing distance, he turned to the bushes.

Naruto- your early.

A pink haired girl stepped out from the bushes. She was wearing a dark pink top, and black shorts. Her hair was down, hanging in her face. She walked towards him, her hands swing by her sides.

Sakura- sorry, it was the only time I could get away from every one.

Naruto- are you sure no one fallowed you?

Sakura- why would I let anyone come with me?

Naruto- beats me.

Sakura- are you sure you wana do this?

Naruto- tch. Yea. We have to loose our virginity somehow…

Sakura- yea, that's true… but why not wait until we're older?

Sakura looked down. Naruto stepped forward so that their bodies were just inches away. Naruto held the back of Sakura's head, and hugged her. Her eyes widened in shock. He smelt good, like a broth, or a spicy ramen. He held her close and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his muscular body.

_Sakura- he really has changed sense he was younger._

Naruto whispered in her ear.

Naruto- because, I love you.

Sakura's eyes widened with tears of happiness. She closed her eyes, shedding a tear.

Sakura- I love you too. But you know I don't want people to know because I don't want anyone to steal you. That's why I pretend to like Sasuke.

Naruto closed his eyes and let out grin. Then he opened them and pulled Sakura away from him, holding her shoulders and looking into her deep emerald eyes.

Sakura- I love you two Naruto.

And they kissed a deep and passionet kiss under the staring moon lit night.

When they were done, Sakura and naruto collapsd next to each other painting and sweaty. But oh so satisfied. 

Sakura-Th-that was ah-mazing.

She said with a gasp,

Naruto-Hn,

They layed there and held each other close for a little while but quickly scrambled up and got dressed and cleaned up making sure to not look like anything had happend

Sakura made it back to the tent to find that the other girls had gone to sleep.

Sakura was very thankful for that as she silently crawled back into her sleeping and fell into a deep slumber.

Naruto was not so graceful.

Everyone was asleep and all, but he tripped over Shikamarus, who's lazy ass was RIGHT IN THE FREAKING DOORWAY, and fell on (of all people) Sasuke, who yelped (yes Sasuke actualy yelped. CUZ EVERY FREAKING PERSON yelps when somone falls on them when their sleeping.)

That woke up everyone else!

Sasuke-Naruto what the hell?!

Naruto-Hey don't blame me! Shikamaru was sleeping in the walkway!

Shikamaru-Naruto! You were supposed to be in the tent goddamnit!

Naruto-I HAD TO PEE!

With that all of the guys were yelling at everyone and throwing pillows at every one which turned into an all out pillow war!

They were so into the pillow war they didn't notice the figure coming twards there screaming pillow madness.

Anko unzipped the boys tent and saw the whole thing.

It was quite a sight. Kiba had Naruto in a head lock and was giving him a noogie with his pillow, while Naruto was hitting Kiba relentlesly with his own pillow.

Sasuke hit Neji over the head with his pillow, making Neji fall, Neji grabbed Sasukes ankiual, making Sasuke fall while Neji jumped up and started beating the living crap outa him. Gaara jumped Shikamaru and pinned him down while hittng Shika. Shikamaru bucked him off and then the two of them ran twards each then smaked each other with there pillows when they got close.

Anko-ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!

She screamed, causing every guy to become silent, and freaze mid action with feathers flying everywhere.

Anko- Listen all of you, because Iruka didn't get his lazy ass outta bed, you gotta deal with ME! Now all of y'all get in your sleeping bags close your eyes and go to sleep!

Or else their will be SERIOUSE consoquences. GOOD NITE!

She screamed and Zipped the tent up so fast it almost broke.

All of the boys were terrafied now and silently went to sleep like good little boys.

-----Next Morning-----

Hinata was the 1st person up, (as usual) so she quickly got dressed and went outside.

It was still kind of dark as the 1st mornings lights barly shown through the trees.

It must have been around 5:45-6:00, and all was calm, just like she liked it.

She inhailed the crisp morning air and smiled. She went for a walk in the forest. 

Hinata walked past the river were she and Gaara made out. She giggled a little and kept walking. After a few more minuets she got bored and she hopped up a tree. She reached the one of the higher braches, and sat down, and watched the sun slowly begin to rise above the horizon.

She was there for a few minuets when she sined anothers presence. 

Hinata-W-who's there?

She asked and quickly turned on her Byakugan.

She saw in the next tree a few branches lower than Gaara!

She was delighted! She smiled and turned her Byakugan off, and saw him smiling at her in that way that made her giddy inside!

Hinata- Hi Gaara.

Gaara jumped up to her branch and stood right in front of her. She blushed a little, and stared into his sea foam eyes, he staired into her silver eyes.

Gaara- Good morning Hinata. Your up early.

Hinata-Yes... I like the early m-morning.

He pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on her head on his shoulder.

Gaara- Do you get up this late every morning?

Hinata-L-l-late? W-what time d-do you get up?

Gaara- I get up around 4. 

She pulled back and looked at him. 

Hinata-'Wow. No wonder he always has dark circles under his eyes.'

Hinata-Wow... Don't u get tired?

Gaara- No.

Hinata- I get up because I like the sun rise... 

She said and looked over at the now rising sun.

Gaara-Well then lets watch the sunrise.

He said and sat down on the big branch. He gentaly pulled her into his lap.

She fell gracefully into his lap. 

Gaara smiled as she fell in his lap. He wraped his arms around her waist (I KNOW I KNOW! But i love it when a guy does that!)(GAARA IS NOW OFICAILY OOC!!!0.0) She giggled and blushed a little.

Hinata-I love the sunrise.

Gaara- It's nice, I guess you should, it is what your name means. 

Hinata- yea. When I was little i would wake up really early just to watch the sunrise.

She said with a smile.

Gaara listend wile watching the rising golden sun rise higher.

Hinata- The sunrise makes me feel l-like I have a clean slate from y-yesterday. I-i always feel better when i watch the sunrise.

Gaara-Hn.

Hinata- I-i-it helps me g-g-get through the d-d-day......

She trailed off thinking about how she was always told she was always too weak, and soft to anything. She didn't know why she was telling Gaara this, but she felt like she could tell him anything. 

Gaara-What do mean? 

He didn't know about her father disouning her, and how everyone calling her weak all the time. 

Hinata- Hm? Oh, uh....It's nothing.

Gaara- Come on. You can tell me! 

She swallowed and then took a deep breath.

Hinata-I'm n-n-not strong.......I t-t-try to be......The sunrise m-makes m-me feel stronger.

She didn't want to spoil this moment and she was blushing. 

Gaara listened, and held her closer. He kew what she meant. People rejected her. People rejected him too. It was a little ironic.....

Gaara- I know what you mean, only i was too strong. People are afraid of me. But it doesn't bother me. I kinda prefure it that way. 

Hinata- It uh, s-s-sounds m-m-more, um, l-like you d-don't t-trust people. 

She said nervously, knowing how he had a short fuse.

She looked back at him, he just smiled and that sent shivers down her back.

Gaara-I guess you could say that. I do know i trust you. 

Hinata-What about yo-your b-brother and sister?

Gaara-Kankuro okay, i guess. Temari...well...aw screw that bitch. She would tell her little squeely friends. Hn

Hinata giggled. Its true she tells them everything.

Gaara-Matsuri, well shes as bad as Temari.

Hinata-She's was really mean yesterday. She got mad at me and made Tenten cry. I'm not sure why....

She looked at the almost completely risen sun.

Gaara twitched. 

Gaara-She didn't hurt you did she?

Hinata-Huh? Oh! No! You don't need to hurt her or anything!

Gaara-Hn, fine but if anyone dose hurt you...

He said in a somewhat playful tone

Hinata-Thats ok! ^_^*

They sat there for a minuet and just enjoyed the peace.

Gaara-Last night Naruto tripped on Shikamaru and fell on Sasuke.

Hinata-Oh God, what happend?

Gaara-Well Sasuke yelled, and woke everyone up. Kiba then got mad at Naruto and they started fighting and Sasuke threw his pillow at Naruto but misses and hit Neji, and Shikamaru tripped ME and so we started fighting, until that Anko-whore woke up, and stopped the whole fight.

Hinata was laughing so hard her side started to hurt. They stayed there a little while more laughing and kissing until they relised the others would be waking up soon, and hurried back for breakfast.

Tenten was next to wake up. She walked tiredly over to her bag to get some clothes for the day. She got out a red tank top that went down to her mid thighs and some black caprese under them. She was getting her toothbrush out, when she saw a little black bag.

Tenten- 'oh yea, my period starts today…'

She grabbed a tampon from her bag and made her way towards the bath house to get dressed and use the bathroom. Sakura woke up, still tired from last nights sex with Naruto ;) and grabbed a brush to start brushing her hair. She stopped when she heard Ino groan. Matsuri, Temari, and Ino where still asleap…

Ino- *moan* Sasuke…. Uhh, your so sexy; no stop that tehe! 

Matsuri- UHG! NO! STOP! AAAHH! THE PAIN!!!!!! THE TORTURE!!! INO STOP DOING THAT TO SASUKE!! AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Sakura- it's not real Ino and Matsuri.

Ino's eyes shot open in fury. Matsuri's shot up in relief. They shot up and started yelling at Sakura.

Ino- WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! IT WAS GOOD DREAM! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO RUIN IT?!

Matusuri- OH THANK GOD! SAKURA YOU'RE MY HERO!

Sakura rolled her eyes while Ino let out her anger, and Matsuri praised her. Temari stirred a little. Sakura, Ino, and Matsuri looked over at her with wide eyes; Temari was always pretty scary when she wasn't that tired, they shuddered at the thought of her BEING tired and woken up by them. Ino looked over at Sakura; her face turned red with anger. Ino couldn't hold it in any longer, this just push it to the limit.

Ino- IS THAT MY BRUSH?! YOUR USING MY BRUSH?! Grrrrrrrrrrr…

Matusri- woh! Ino you need to CALM down.

Ino was about to pounce on a surprised Sakura, and a relaxed Matsuri, when she was hit up-top the head pretty fiercly by a pillow.

Temari- Ino… you just woke me up from a good night sleep… you… are… so… dead.

Ino gulped. She was dead if she woke Temari up from a slumber. She then remembered that she wasn't the only one that hated to be woken up from a slumber. When she was on missions with Shikamaru, he would almost strangle them when they woke him up; but he was too lazy to. I guess they make a good couple in that sense. Temari was about to pounce, when Sakura threw a pillow at Temari. Bad idea. Temari took a pillow and swung at Sakura; Sakura ducked and it ended up hitting Ino. Matusri Laughed, Ino grabbed a pillow and swung at Sakura. Sakura jumped, and the pillow hit Matsuri. Matsuri stopped laughing and let out a determined growl and swung at Ino. Ino dodged it and it hit Temari. Temari hit Sakura, Sakura hit Ino, and Ino hit Matsuri. They had a huge pillow fight. They were going for about five minutes, when someone came into their tent to see what was going on.

Kiba- wtf?! Are you guys having a pillow fight!?

The girls looked over at a startled Kiba. They realized what position they were in.

Sakura, Ino, Matsuri, Temari- maybe…

Kiba burst into laughter. Ironic how they got into a pillow fight just like the guys did the night before. They got up from the ground where they had the cat-fight and blushed. What if he told the guys about this. They were about to argue, when they were cut off by another presenss entering the tent. It was Neji.

Neji- have you guys seen where Tenten went……………… What are you doing?

Ino, Temari, Matsuri, Sakura- nothing…….

Neji- *sweet drop* ok then, can you tell me where Tenten is?

Sakura- I'm pretty sure she got up and went to change in the—

At that moment they heard a blood curdleing scream. They knew who that scream belonged to. _Tenten._ The girls quickly got up and ran out of the tent. Kiba, Neji, Matsuri, Temari, Sakura, and Ino all made their way towards the sores. They approached the bath house with coution, after all, they didn't know if someone would have kidnapped her and set up traps. They entered the bath house and looked around. They didn't see any body, but then they heard her speak.

Tenten- Temari? Sakura? Ino? Is that you?

Matsuri- and Matsuri, Kiba, and Neji!

Tenten- Ne-Neji?

Neji- what is it Tenten? What ever it is I am here for you.

Tenten- can you and Kiba wait outside, I need to talk to the girls about something.

Neji had a concerned look on his face. He didn't know why she was acting so strange. She sounded like she was crying, but he couldn't tell, and he didn't want to use his Byakugan unless it was an emergency. He nodded and let out a small grunt. What was she hiding from him? he wondered. He and Kiba stepped outside of the bath house. Kiba put his ear up to the wall, only being so curious as to why she was hiding something from Neji, the one she loved. Neji slapped him on the back and Kiba shot up.

Kiba- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!

Neji- we should respect Tenten's privacy. If she wants to be alone with the girls then it is fine.

He folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes while leaning against a pole. Kiba glared at him, then smirked a sly smile.

Kiba- alright… but I bet what ever she is hiding from you, that it will interfere or have something to do with your destiny…

Neji's eyes shot opened.

Neji- BYAKUGAN!!!

Kiba smirked in satisfaction. Neji frowned and relieced.

Kiba- well? What is it?

Neji- Tenten obviously knew that I would want to know and would use byakugan so she put chakra seals on the wall; I can't see anything. Kiba try to use your nose to smell her breath and when her mouth opens and closes. Maybe you can make out what she is saying.

Kiba- because of those chakra seals no can do. I guess we have to do this the old fashion way… put out ear to the wall and hope we can hear.

Neji nodded in agreement. They pushed their right ears against the door as hard as possible. Nothing.

-------

In the bath house

-------

Ino- ok, Neji and Kiba are out; so spill.

Temari- yea Ten, what's going on?

Sakura- is everything ok?

Matsuri-…something you wana say, or are you just gona stay silent.

Temari- Matsuri just shut up.

Matsuri pouted. Sakura, Ino, and Temari glared at her. _What was her problem?_ She glared back at them.

Tenten- um… if your done with your stairing contest, can we focus on—

Matsuri- let me guess… you?

Tenten- I was going to say the big problem—

Matsuri- oh? And what's that?

Tenten- well if you didn't cut me off then maybe I can say—

Matsuri- well then why don't you just say it?

Tenten- I would if you stop cutting me—

Matsui- that doesn't sound like and emergency.

Tenten- no, the emergency is that—

Matsuri- speak up, your not embarrest are you?

Tenten- I kinda am—

Matsuri- oh? And why is that? Is it because you're such a slu—

Tenten- I'M PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone went silent. The girls were wide eyes. They gapped at Tenten. Tenten had her hands over her mouth and was blushing. Matsuri was trying to find what to say, but just…. Couldn't.

They stood there in silent just stared at each other. Wide eyes… and speechless. Neji and Kiba only heard a muffled shout. Matsuri studdered out a sentence.

Matsuri- W-what... did… y-you… say?!

Tenten- I-I-I'm p-p-preg-preg-pregn—

Temari- Oh…

Sakura- my…

Ino- Sasuke.

The girls turned their head to face Ino, their expressions still the same. Ino still looked at Tenten. She noticed they were staring at her, she looked at them staring at her and snapped out of her trance.

Ino- what? Sasuke is god (A/N: OH HELLS YES HE IS!!!!!!! XDDDD)

They all rolled their eyes and went back to Tenten.

Sakura- when did you find out?

Temari- how did you find out?

Matsuri- how did this even happ—oh wait Neji -_- (A/N: TEHE… NEJI XDDDD)

Tenten- I-I thought that my period was today… but its coming next week…and usual when you have sex with out a condom, then you would get pregnant unless it is the day before or after your period because then you are infurtle.

(A/N: THIS IS NOT TRUE! YOU CAN STILL GET PREGNANAT A DAY BEFORE YOUR PERIOD! INFACT THAT IS ONE OF THE WORST TIMES TO HAVE SEX!!!!!!)

Sakura- so you don't know completely yet? Right?

Tenten- well yea, bur I am pretty sure I am.

Ino- but it's possible your not?

Tenten- yea.

Temari- oh gawd that's a relief….

Matsuri- yea… but when will you know? I mean its not like we have a pregnancy test.

Tenten- well… I don't think I can tell…. I really don't know when I'll know…

Sakura- well then tonight we'll sneak out and walk to the gas station that we passed on the way; its just a couple miles away; and get a pregnancy test. Ok?

Tenten- ok…


End file.
